1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to power converter circuits and more particularly to DC to DC power converter circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
DC to DC power converter circuits, which are particularly useful in low-power electronic devices, convert a source of direct current from a first voltage level to a second voltage level (FIG. 1). A typical switch-mode (i.e., switched, switched-mode, switch-mode, switching-mode, etc.) DC to DC power converter converts the first voltage level to the second voltage level by temporarily storing energy in a magnetic component (e.g., an inductor or transformer) or a capacitor circuit (e.g., switched capacitor circuit) and then releasing the energy, at a different voltage, from the magnetic component to a load. In general, actual switch-mode DC to DC power supply designs have less than 100% conversion efficiency and provide an output voltage that has an error voltage characterized by a ripple voltage variation having a periodic amplitude variation from a target constant voltage level.